Time Can Not Destroy Us
by friends and p-f4ever
Summary: What happens when Misty and Ash reunite at age 19 after a 3 year absence due to a snow storm in Lavender Town?


**A/N: Hope you like. **

For three consecutive days snow had fallen, covering the entire Kanto region in a layer of white. Scowling at his misfortune, Ash trudged through the thick powder on his way to the Lavender Town Pokemon Center.

"_I told mom I should have left earlier!"_ Ash growled, Pikachu inside his jacket to keep warm. It wasn't that he minded returning home every year for the holidays, but his mother's insistence on her son staying as long as possible was a bit much. The raven haired 19 year old knew there was no way he would make it back to Slateport City in time for the Pokemon competition, especially in this weather.

"Well buddy, looks like we're stuck here for the night." Ash informed his starter Pokemon, pulling his hat further forward on his head to block the snow from his eyes. As the sliding doors to the Center opened, a gust of warm air greeted the two travelers.

"Chaaaaa..." Pikachu said weakly, happy to regain some form of body heat. The cold air had really taken it's toll on the electric mouse, but he still refused to be put in his Pokeball.

Ash walked over toward the front desk and handed the Nurse Joy his Pokeballs and Pikachu, renting a room while he was there. The young man walked away, deciding to leave his Pokemon with the nurse for the night, and took a seat in the lobby. Looking at the clock on the wall, Ash was surprised with how late it really was. Maybe it was the frigid air that kept him awake, or the left over affects of a cup of coffee he had had earlier.

As he stared out the window, the snow falling down seemed to put Ash into somewhat of a trance, the flakes twirling and swaying with each other. Lost in his own thoughts the trainer failed to hear the door reopen, and it wasn't until he heard a familiar voice did he snap back to reality.

"Excuse me, but do you happen to have any rooms available?" The voice spoke, forcing Ash to turn his head.

Standing in front of the counter was a woman, a little older than Ash but not by much. Her orange hair fell down to the bottom of her shoulder blades, small curls forming at the tips of each strand. The woman's long, toned legs look alluring in the short jean shorts she was wearing, and her yellow tank-top hugged her curves nicely. Even in such little clothing, the weather seemed to have no affect on her.

Ash could feel his mouth go dry as some instinct inside of him influenced him to walk over to the woman. As Nurse Joy went to hand the young lady her key card, Ash took the piece of plastic and returned it.

"She wouldn't be needing this. She can stay with me." Ash said, ignoring the confused look on the nurse's face.

"A-Ash?" The orange haired beauty said from beside him.

"Hey Mist." He replied, turning and flashing her one of his signature grins. Misty couldn't even reply, her mouth just hung open like a dead Magikarp's.

"So, uhm...you want to sit and catch up?" Ash asked, a little uncomfortable with Misty staring blankly at him. Shaking her head to recollect her focus, Misty nodded as the two lifetime friends made there way to the seats in the lobby.

"I-I can't believe it's really you!" Misty exclaimed, hugging Ash tightly before sitting down. "It's been what...almost three years! The last time I saw you you had just won the Sinnoh Championship."

"Yea, I guess it's been a little too long." Ash responded sadly, lower his gaze. "You look good." He added shyly, a blush spreading across both their faces.

"Is that actually a compliment from Ash Ketchum? Is he really starting to notice girls?!" Misty faked a shocked expression, laughing even harder at Ash's reaction.

"Hey! I've matured a lot in the past few years! So quit picking on me." Ash replied, folding his arms across his chest in a childish manner.

"Oh yea?! Make me!" Misty shouted, an immature rage building up inside her.

"Excuse me, but this is a peaceful environment! If you're going to argue like this, take it outside!" Nurse Joy bellowed from behind the desk.

"Sorry..." Both Ash and Misty muttered, choosing to calm down rather then go back out in the cold.

"So, what are you even doing here?" Ash asked after a few moments of silence had fallen between them.

"Sabrina called me and informed me about some kind of rare water and ghost type Pokemon that has been spotted around Pokemon Tower!" Misty informed excitedly, a huge smile on her face. "But the weather has been so bad lately, I knew as soon as I got here I wouldn't be going anywhere besides to find a room."

For the next hour or so, the two friends continued to reconnect. Telling stories of past battles, remembering funny events that took place when they travelled together, and gossiping about the people they had met before.

"Think we should head to our room now?" Misty questioned upon hearing the clock strike 12. Ash nodded in agreement as the two walked down the corridors to find the room they would be sharing.

As Ash was locking the room door for the night, he felt a sharp blow to his stomach. Grabbing his gut and looking at Misty, he realized she had punched him.

"What the hell?!" He shrieked, standing up a little straighter as the pain faded a bit.

"What do you think Ash?! I haven't seen or even heard from you in over 3 years and then you just come in here like some sort of fucking prince?!" Misty shouted, her fists clenched tightly to her sides.

"Why are you all of a sudden freaking out now?!"

"I sure as hell wasn't going to start screaming at you in the middle of a public area! What the hell happened to you Ash?! When I last saw you you were this kid who put his friends and family before everyone! Now even Brock is lucky to hear from you once every month or so!" Though Ash would hate to admit it, it was true. After winning the Sinnoh Region, slowly Ash began fading away from everyone else. Maybe it was the hundreds of fan girls who seemed very interested in the 16 year old trainer, unlike when he won the Orange League at age ten.

"Yea?! Well I don't remember you trying to contact me!" This killed Misty. Though Misty had done everything she could to try and see Ash again over the years, she had always blamed herself for falling out of touch.

"What the hell are you talking about?! I've tried calling you, but it's pretty damn hard when every Pokemon Center I reach tells me either you've passed out in the lobby from training too hard and to call back later, or that you've just left! I've tried calling everyone we know to find you! May, Dawn, Max, Ritchie, Brock, Professor Oak, your own mother! And then when you come home for the holidays, I can't just get up and leave my family to see you! That wouldn't be fair to them!" Misty screamed, tears of anger beginning to fall. Ash felt horrible enough for letting his friends down like this, but making Misty cry only made it worse.

"I wanted to call you" Ash began, taking a step toward Misty. "But I didn't think you'd take me back after so long."

"What do you mean?! You're my best friend Ash! Time could never destroy that. Your stupidity could!" Misty yelled as Ash wrapped his arms around her in a protective hug.

"I never meant to hurt you guys Mist. Especially you. I care about you more than you could ever know." He spoke sweetly, as Misty sniffled.

"Wow, you do seem to have matured. You're a lot better at making people feel better." Misty joked, pain still evident in her voice as she looked up at Ash from in his arms. "Though, I still think you're as dense as ever."

"You'd be surprised." Ash replied with a wink, laughing at the blush that spread across Misty's cheeks. "If I promise to try and call more often...will you forgive me?"

"No." Misty replied bluntly. "But I will promise not to kill you." Ash merely chuckled at the girl's words.

"I'm just glad you're done crying. I don't like seeing you like that." Ash replied honestly as he laid a sweet kiss on the top of Misty's head, causing the orange haired woman to blushed.

"Ash, what was that for-" Misty was cut off by the look in Ash's eyes. A mixture of power, lust, hunger, and love burned within him, emotions she had only seen in his eyes when he was in battle.

Ash cupped Misty's cheek with his hand, carefully pulling her face closer to his. As their lips brushed against each other, a fire was lit in the pit of their hearts, the other the only one who could extinguish it. As the two broke for air, Ash allowed his gloved hand to gingerly graze the exposed skin of Misty's stomach. She shivered slightly as the leather made contact with her skin, her heart pounding wildly in her chest.

"Ash..." The cerulean eyed girl whispered, her voice low and weak from anticipation.

As his hand landed on the small of Misty's back, Ash leaned the girl in his arms onto the queen sized bed. Kissing her vermillion lips quickly, the raven haired man began pulling up on her shirt, Misty shifting somewhat to aid the trainer.

As Ash looked down at Misty, his heart felt as though it had stopped completely. The sapphire bra she wore only complimented her beauty, it's color contrasting Misty's cream colored skin perfectly. Her bright orange hair cascaded onto the mattress below, creating a halo of fire that convinced Ash she truly was an angel.

Hovering over Misty, Ash kissed the vulnerable skin of her breasts that the lace failed to cover. He could feel her nails digging lightly into his back, her hands having made their way under his shirt. He inwardly laughed at her attempts to suppress her moans, basking in the fact he was the one to cause them.

Leaving a trail of soft kisses on her collar bone and neck, Ash claimed her lips with his own as Misty began unbuttoning his polo. Getting himself lost in the kiss, the chocolate eyed trainer could not help but let himself taste Misty. The remanence of chocolate lingered on her lips, only adding to the already sweet flavor they held. Misty let out a small yet desirable yelp as her lover's tongue began dancing with hers.

The burning hunger inside Misty was becoming too much to handle as the Cerulean Gym Leader shyly tugged at the waistband of Ash's jeans. The boy in questioned smiled into her lips, moving just enough to allow Misty to do as she pleased. Without breaking the kiss, Ash snaked his arms around her slender waist, pulling her closer to him while sliding his hands up to the latch of her bra. He let his fingers caress the skin around his target, taking in the sensual noises Misty released before removing the article of clothing and discarding it to the floor, his shirt and her shorts soon following.

Running his hands back around her body, Ash allowed his fingers to skim the lower flesh of Misty's chest, causing her to tremble under his calloused touch. Moving his palms down her stomach, he latched his fingers onto the band of her lingerie. Looking toward Misty for some sign of approval, which was received in the form of a nod, Ash gently removed the cotton barrier that prevented the two young adults from becoming one.

Using his own knees to separate hers, Ash positioned himself to do something her had only dreamed about doing before. Taking a last look down at Misty, he couldn't help but melt. Her emerald speckled aqua eyes shone in the dim light, giving them an almost unreal allure. He could feel the lust, anger, tension, and love every move she made contained.

Planting a chaste kiss on Misty's lips, Ash slowly let himself blend together with his best friend. Once the look of initial discomfort vanished from the woman's face, Ash relaxed into his motions. With every thrust he released, it was met with just as much passion and desire from Misty. Within seconds the two had established a rhythm, the sound of their hearts beating in unison filling their ears.

"I've missed you Mist." Ash spoke yet while still keeping pace. Misty could have died right there, her nickname sounding wonderful rolling off of Ash's tongue.

Feeling Misty contract faintly around him, Ash rolled his hips as brisk and lustful as possible. As his pace quickened to satisfy Misty's desire he pressed his lips onto hers, trying to muffle the load moans she was releasing.

Misty ran her hands over Ash's chest, letting her thin fingers feel all of the rips and cuts present.

"Ashhh..." Misty hissed fervently as she involuntarily arched her back, a wave of pleasure sweeping over her entire body. Hearing her say his name in such a desperate and enticing way sent Ash over the edge.

Rolling off of Misty, Ash took his spot next to her on the bed. Both adult's breathing was heavy, a thin layer of sweat covering them.

"That was amazing." Ash finally said once he regained his composure.

"Yea." Was all that Misty could choke out, her heart still racing. After running his fingers through his sweat-dampened hair, Ash rolled onto his side to face Misty.

"I can't believe I let you go for so long. You amaze me Mist." Ash said sweetly, reaching out and stroking the side of Misty's face.

"Cut the sweet talk Ash, you still owe me a bike." Misty mocked, rolling over and turning her back toward Ash.

"Love you too." He responded, pulling the orange haired woman into his chest as she snuggled into the new source of heat.

**A/N: Hope it was okay and not smutty. Please review, it was my first time writing a sex scene and I have yet to have sex so I don't really know how it goes. :P This was probably very OOC, but if you think about...wouldn't ANY sex between the characters be? I also hope some of you got the line about the sweet talk was from the episode "The Misty Mermaid", at the very end. That's by far my favorite episode! :D**

**Oh, and check out my story "Road To Pallet And I Do" if you can. :D**


End file.
